gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Coach
.]] The '''Coach' is a recurring vehicle, first appearing in Grand Theft Auto 1, and then, subsequently, in all of the GTA III Era games, and is basically a charter bus. Appears in *Grand Theft Auto 1 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Overview Like its cousin, the Bus, it is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games and is also probably the longest, thus it has a very wide turning radius. It is reasonably fast for its size, and has decent brakes. It's also highly durable and has a distinctive ability to carry a large number of passengers. The vehicle is intended to be a chartered version of the Bus, featuring a sleeker design and more spacious interior. GTA 1 In GTA 1, the Coach appears to be a municipal bus and is always silver. Unlike the Coach in future games, this version has no special features and is of no real use. There is, however, a side mission involving the Coach, in which the player must stay above 50mph to stop a bomb from exploding - a reference to the movie Speed. GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions of the Coach assume a modern design, with a curved front and partially rounded body. Due to its size, the Coach is capable of seating a large number of passengers (up to 8, as seen in the GTA III mission, The Fuzz Ball). The vehicle runs on six wheels, has tinted windows (which do not allow the player to see inside) and has two passenger access doors on both sides, and permits two-tone paint colors on its body. In GTA III, the Coach is commonly seen throughout Liberty City, with two parked in a shed in Portland Island, south of Joey's Garage. It appears to be based on an MCI J4500 or a E4500 but the doors have been moved. GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions of the Coach are essentially older versions of the GTA III Coach, similar to 1990s MCI coach models like the 102-B3 with the doors moved. These buses have a more boxy design, with colored stripes running along the sides. However, other design aspects of the vehicle are unchanged from its "future" version. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions feature a peculiarity with regards to their front bumpers, which are positioned higher than that of the GTA San Andreas rendition; this is likely to be a minor programming mistake in part of the developers. As are GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Coach in these games can still hold a large number of passengers (7 in San Andreas), and may be seen stopping at designated bus stops in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. In GTA Vice City, there exists a semi-secret bus driver mini-game for the Coach. Stealing the bus and stopping at bus stops will cause passengers to board, awarding the player $5 for each passenger. GTA Advance The GTA Advance rendition of the Coach remains depicted as a large, long bus, but visual details of the vehicle are vague due to its top-down angle, similar to the GTA1 rendition of the Coach. The lack of a split front windscreen, however, hints to a slant towards the modern renditions of the Coach in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Locations Grand Theft Auto *In all 3 cities, on any of the larger roads with 4-6 lanes. Grand Theft Auto III *Bus depot, Portland View, Portland Island *Can be found throughout the city on main roads Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Can be found spawned randomly at any bus stops around the city Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Can be found parked outside The Welcome Pump bar in Dillimore, Red County. *Car park adjacent to TV station building, Missionary Hill, San Fierro (sometimes locked) *Can be found on the main road, Tierra Robada *Can be found outside Los Santos International Airport *Can be found driving on The Strip in Las Venturas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Found mostly at southern Staunton Island Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Though there are bus stops everywhere in Vice City, they don't serve passengers. The only way to obtain this vehicle is to go to InterGlobal Films. Once Vic gets on the bus, the mission Crash is activated. Beta in GTA IV A vehicle similar to the Coach was going to be featured in Grand Theft Auto IV but was cut upon release. The player could have rode the bus just like the Taxi. It is seen in a commercial about Higgins Helitours in GTA IV but it is not available to ride or drive. It looks similar to the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions. Gallery Image:GTAcoach.JPG|The Coach, as seen in Grand Theft Auto Image:Coach (GTAVC) (front).jpg|The Coach, as seen in GTA Vice City. Image:Coach SA.jpg|The Coach, as seen in GTA San Andreas. Image:Coach LCS.jpg|The Coach, as seen in GTA Liberty City Stories Image:Coach VCS.jpg|The Coach, as seen in GTA Vice City Stories See also *Bus External link *Article on the coach in real life on Wikipedia de:Coach es:Coach Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Buses